I will always say yes to that
by SadFaceLover
Summary: Jane's personal life was a mystery to everyone she worked with. She looked up at the woman who entered the precinct. Jane's smile widened. The woman was none other than Maura Isles, in the midst of her residency.


**I decided to return to the lovely Rizzoli and Isles fandom world. I have had this idea in my head for a while now. So…bear with me.**

**ONESHOT**

**I own nothing**

**: ( lover**

Jane Rizzoli started out as a midnight shift beat cop. She was highly regarded as one of the best cops on the force. Cavanaugh really liked her. He wanted her sharp skills to be on his Homicide unit. However, he wanted to wait a year or two before he did it. She needed to see everything that the job entailed.

Jane's personal life was a mystery to everyone she worked with. She looked up at the woman who entered the precinct. Jane's smile widened. The woman was none other than Maura Isles, in the midst of her residency. She had done some ME work and the woman loved it. Maura spotted her target and made her way over to Jane. Jane took her hat off and held it in front of herself before Maura made her way over. Maura held out a brown paper bag and smiled.

"You left it at the house Jane." Jane took the back and nodded.

"Thank you Maura." Maura hugged her briefly, painfully aware of the uniform and went back to the doors before waving one last time and left.

That was a tidbit into Officer Jane Rizzoli's life.

A year went by and no one saw of the woman that entered the Precinct. Jane became a homicide detective after spending half the year in drug unit. She was proud. It showed. She was so young still. Maura showed up for her promotion ceremony. She was extremely happy for her. She wore the LBD Jane loved on her and clapped. She even cheered a little. Jane was marvelous.

It was when Jane got attacked that things went down. Maura tried to reason with Jane but Jane wouldn't listen. She felt broken. Maura had just finished her residency and applied to work at the precinct. Jane was happy for her. Everything started turning out okay again. Jane went to therapy and rehab. Within months she was able to fire a hand gun again. Maura was quite pleased.

She returned to work and started working closely with Maura Isles. Maura and Jane, Jane and Maura. They were a team it seemed. Still, no one knew what their relationship was. Sometimes they seemed like friends, other times, more. It was hard to tell. It wasn't until Maura was almost injured when their true nature showed. They were definitely more than friends, they just kept their personal business out of the work place. It all happened like this.

Maura was in a building seconds from collapsing. Jane was pacing like a caged animal biting her thumbnail and casting worried glances at the groaning building. It collapsed. Maura was nowhere to be seen. Maura had gone in to treat an injured man when the second floor fell in. The weight of the third and second floor were on top of the first. That was where Maura was. Jane fell to her knees and covered her face. However she heard that familiar click clack of rapid heel falls and looked up. Maura and an EMT were running with a stretcher. Jane covered her mouth in elation. Maura broke away and met Jane. Jane grabbed Maura's face and peppered it with tender kisses until she got to her lips. They met in a gentle kiss. Both sweaty and covered in dust and debris it was a beautiful sight. Jane and Maura, Maura and Jane, the lovers of Boston Police Department.

Jane pulled back and let out a chocked laugh.

"I thought I lost you." she whispered.

"Never Jane." Maura pecked her lips again. Jane pulled her into a fierce hug and swayed back and forth.

That was the turning point into coming out. Jane and Maura kept it professional though. It was a few weeks later when Korsak asked Jane a question that made her do a spit take.

"Why haven't you asked that girl to marry you?" cue flying coffee.

"I uh…" Jane coughed into her hand. "It's never come up." Jane answered. Jane hadn't even thought about it until Korsak mentioned it. Jane knew she wanted a life with Maura, but was she ready for that big step? She thought back to when they met and all the experiences they shared. Then she thought of the building, and how she thought she lost her. Damn, she has been ready since the first kiss.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked. Jane answered and he tsked.

"Six years? I would have asked her way before then."

Jane planned it all out, picnic and wine with a candle then she would propose. However it didn't turn out so well. Maura and Jane got rained on. Jane sighed in defeat as she entered the house.

"Jane, what you did was sweet." Maura gushed. She noted the slight nervous stance her girlfriend took.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just that…Maura, this whole evening was a mess. I was gonna ask you to marry me. And it ended bad. We are soaked and cold and things didn't turn out how I wanted them to." Jane rambled. Maura's smile widened.

"First off Jane, its badly, not bad. Secondly, it turned out fine, and third, it would have been perfect anyway because it's you. Now, why don't you ask me." Jane gulped and got on one knee before her and pulled out a rose gold band with a simple diamond. It was embedded in the ring so it wasn't protruding and interfere with her autopsies.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, will you give me the honor in being my wife?" Jane asked shakily. Maura laughed before pulling Jane up and kissing her passionately.

"Yes Jane. I will always say yes to that."


End file.
